


Giving You What You Need...

by Elizabeth1985



Series: Destiel Ficlets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demon Dean, Demon handcuffs, M/M, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth1985/pseuds/Elizabeth1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken a long time to track Dean down, but now that Castiel was facing him, he wasn’t sure what to say. </p>
<p>Sam was locking Crowley up in the trunk of the car, and Castiel was, momentarily, alone with Dean. </p>
<p>He said the first thing that came to mind, “We can fix this.” His voice more strained than he’d prefer.</p>
<p>“Who said it needs fixing?” Dean turned up the corner of his lip, smirking as he walked closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving You What You Need...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr - Cas using the handcuffs on Demon!Dean. Thanks to [ProfoundBondofLove](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundBondOfLove/pseuds/ProfoundBondOfLove) for beta'ing for me!

It had taken a long time to track Dean down, but now that Castiel was facing him, he wasn’t sure what to say.

Sam was locking Crowley up in the trunk of the car, and Castiel was, momentarily, alone with Dean.

He said the first thing that came to mind, “We can fix this.” His voice more strained than he’d prefer.

“Who said it needs fixing?” Dean turned up the corner of his lip, smirking as he walked closer.

Castiel braced himself for a fight, “I do. This isn’t you, Dean.”

Surprising him, Dean laughed, “Maybe it’s the most me you’ve ever seen, Cas. Ever think about that? Ever consider that I’m me, fully, in all my awesome glory. No longer burdened by Sammy’s crap, and your crap, and everything else in between! I get to kill bad things, I get to do bad things,” he winked suggestively, “and I feel pretty damn good about that. So, you know, I don’t really see the problem.” Dean raised his eyebrows, taking two more steps to lessen the gap between them.

They were in a Crowley-worthy abandoned industrial building. His usual locale for doing business as Castiel had learned first hand. The room he and Dean were occupying was vast and windowless. Not to mention quite dark. There were a number of low hanging lights but only two were working. A low hum was coming from somewhere far off in the distance.

“Forgive me but I plan to disregard everything you say, while you are in—“ Cas gestured towards Dean, “—this state.”

Dean scoffed and then tipped his head to the side, “Everything, eh?” He smiled a wicked grin. Castiel wondered what would come out of his mouth next.

“So, if I said… that I know all your dirty little secrets…” Dean waited, Castiel resolutely said nothing, so Dean continued, “Okay, okay. What if I told you that, on multiple occasions, your former, beloved Dean, jacked off while thinking about you…”

Castiel blinked repeatedly, searching for a witty retort but came up empty. Before he could form words, Dean was taking it a step further.

“Don’t believe me, do you?” Dean teased, stepped closer. “He, and by he, I sooo mean ME, has got this one fantasy, where you’ve got me all tied up, face down on the bed, pink satiny panties pushed to the side by your hand, while you fuck me senseless. The mattress is shaking, the headboard is cracking against the wall. Your hips are slamming against my ass, one hand holding me down, my wrists tied around my back. Nngnh! Damn… Cas, _baby_ , the only difference between the Dean you remember and then Dean I am, is that he was too chicken shit to ever tell you what he wants. I, however, am not handicapped by that particular problem.”

Castiel could no longer think straight, Dean had somehow managed to put himself within arm’s reach, and his proximity and the picture he’d just painted was causing some mental hitches.

“ _I_ ,” Dean went on, “would loooove to let you take me back to the bunker. No healing of this demon BS, just me and you. No clothes, no worries. It’s what you want. I know it is. I’ve always known.”

Dean winked and reached out to ruffle Castiel’s hair, “Such a bad, bad angel.” Dean tsk’ed.

“Y-you’re… not… you.” Castiel sputtered, looking away in shame at how traitourous his body felt. God, where was Sam? He could really use an interruption right now.

When the taller brother made no perfectly timed appearance, Castiel reluctantly turned back to Dean only for the sight in front of him to nearly make him scream. As it was, he gasped.

Dean was rubbing a hand over a very large bulge in his jeans, looking up at Cas through his lashes, his head tilted low. A wicked hot grin playing with the corners of his full lips. Castiel felt his mouth go dry and his pants become exponentially uncomfortable with each passing second. Confused for a moment, he glanced downwards.

“Hmmm, yes, that’s it.” Dean egged on, stepping closer. Too close. Castiel tried to force himself to back away but his body wouldn’t move.

“Not. You.” He gritted his teeth, jaw clenching, looking hard at Dean.

“It is me. Cas, it is me.” Dean’s words broke something inside. They sounded utterly sincere and his will power fell to critical levels.

“Dean…” Castiel protested weakly.

“I’ve always wanted you. It’s just now I don’t care about the consequences. I want what I want and that’s all that matters. It’s all about immediate gratification, and doing whatever the fuck just because. There’s no agenda, there’s no world to save. There’s only the one overriding thought and that is I am so goddamn hard for you I think I’m gonna kill someone if we don’t fuck.”

Castiel swallowed loudly, and seconds before he was about to close the distance and attack Dean in some way—whether it be sexual or violent—or god forbid, both, Sam came running in, throwing Castiel the demon handcuffs, which he caught expertly.

When he looked at Dean, he saw a dirty scowl, but the hint of blatant invitation was still there.

“Sam… Take Crowley back to the bunker.” Castiel said without turning around. _What am I doing?_

“But—“

“—GO!”

“Run along little brother.” Dean grinned crookedly in Sam’s direction.

Sam, however, did not leave, and Castiel could feel him brooding at his back. “Sam, get Crowley back to the bunker. I will call you later.” He turned to face Sam, “ _NOW_!”

Sam dithered, shifting his weight. Finally, with a wholly pissed-off expression, and an undertone of worry, he marched off, slamming the door at his back.

“Ahh, just the two of us.” Dean intoned.

Castiel told him to shut his mouth and then quickly and efficiently spun Dean around, roughly grabbing his arms and yanking them behind his back.

“Fuck, yessss.” Dean hissed when Castiel wrenched his arms up, snapping the demon cuffs on him securely.

Using the upper-hand of Dean’s off-balance, he kicked Dean’s feet out from under him and watched as the man landed hard on the concrete floor with an _Oomph_! Dean arranged himself on his back, legs bent, feet planted, head and neck craned off the ground, glaring upwards, “What now?”

“Now… I’m going to remind you of two things, the first being, you will do as you’re told and that means doing whatever we tell you in order to fix you, and second I’m going to remind you why you want to be you again.” He spoke, staring down over Dean.

Dean licked his lips, “Yeah, and how you gonna do that? By reminding me of how goddamn miserable I was?”

“By giving you what you really want but won’t appreciate with the state you’re in. By frustrating you, by wearing you down.” Using dwindling powers, he scorched an extensive demon trap onto the concrete floor, so that Dean would have room, but couldn’t get away.

Castiel reached down and unbuckled the belt and clasp of his dress pants, Dean’s eyes turned hungry. He then moved to the top button of his dress shirt and began undoing each button, slowly. A part of him did believe that a core of who Dean was existed somewhere in there. And God help him, but he was going to give Dean what he was asking for, partly because he wasn’t sure he had the will power to say no any longer, and partly because he was terrified this was the only capacity in which he and Dean would ever be together. And God help him, he was taking that opportunity. He knew how humans viewed sex, he knew the emotions involved, he _knew_ , and this was the worst of it, that when Dean was himself again, he would put a lot of distance between them. But Castiel still moved, still undid that last button. 

As the shirt slipped from his shoulders, a horrible thought broke free, _Dean will hate you for this._ And he stilled completely, his shirt hanging from his wrists.

“Don’t stop now, Cas. C’mon. Give us this. It’s all we’ll ever have. You turn me back to normal and this moment is gone and you know it. Please! Christ!” Dean raised his voice, “Look at me!”

When he looked down, Dean had lifted his hips up, showing off the thick ridge in his jeans, “Look at how bad I want you! You think this would have come out of nowhere! You think there was honestly nothing there before! Don’t be that stupid. Gawwd! Just FUCK me!” Dean was shifting uncomfortably, trying to twist his arms under his ass and looping around his legs to bring his hands frontwards.

Castiel, feeling himself dwindle down into a creature of basic needs and want, stepped forward, placing a foot on Dean’s stomach and holding him in place to stop his movements. Dean moaned, the sound was a concoction of arousal for his ears and he tore the rest of his shirt off from his wrists.

He kicked his shoes off, and then yanked his pants down and kicked them off. He’d not been wearing underwear as he didn’t feel the need ever. The white boxers from his original outfit got lost along the way and he never bothered to replace the undergarment.

Dean had gone absolutely still. His green, lust-blown gaze fixated on the sight of Cas standing over him, erect and unleashed of his moral tethers.

“Would you like assistance with your clothes?” Castiel asked formally. Dean nodded eagerly, biting his lower lip.

Debating on which would take greater effort, he opted to snap his fingers and get rid of all Dean’s clothes in one go. Unfortunately, with his few powers left, he didn’t have great capacity and when the clothes were gone, he suspected they were forever gone. Oh well.

Dean hissed, rolling in a sad attempt to get away from the cold concrete floor.

“This is what you want?” Castiel asked, reaching down to stroke himself, feeling his confidence grow the more Dean looked at him as though he wanted to eat him in the kind of way that made Castiel feel like he absolutely _wanted_ to be eaten.

“God, yes.” Dean managed to awkwardly get on his knees.

“The Dean I know would not be on his knees begging for this.” He stroked more, wonderfully enjoying his own hand but suspected Dean’s mouth would feel quite a lot better.

“The Dean you know certainly dreamt about it. The Dean you know wanted a lot of things that he never let himself have. The Dean you know is a scared, broken, piece of shit.” At the end, Dean’s words twisted into self-disgust.

Dean walked on his knees over, his own cock straight out and bouncing in front of him. It made Cas’ dick hop with delight. He took a breath when Dean was close.

_Oh, this should not be happening. This is a very bad idea._

“Dean…” Castiel paused, letting go of himself. Dean looked up slowly, leaning over and held Cas’ eyes as he flicked his tongue over the tip of his cock.

He gasped, his hips snapping forward only to have Dean pull back with a grin. “Let’s swap the truth or dare for a minute, tell me you want me.”

_Wait… what?_ This was not part of the game. Dean telling truths were only truths being told by the demon version of himself. Could they really be full truths? Not entirely. Castiel letting out his own feelings felt much more vulnerable.

Castiel opted to hide his feelings with personality traits he’d adopted from Dean, “I think my erection speaks for itself.”

Dean laughed. A full, honest laugh and for a brief moment, where they were and who they were slipped out of his conscious thought and it was just him and Dean, his Dean, about to be intimate.

And then, of course the demon trap, and the fact that Dean was handcuffed all came glaring back into reality.

“But if it were me? The old me. Would you do this? Would you still want me?” Dean suddenly looked unsure. In fact, for the briefest of seconds, he looked like he cared what the answer was.

Maybe the demon inside was only a facet of him? Oh, how Castiel hoped.

“I want you in any capacity, and have, since before the rise of Lucifer.” Castiel knew it revealed too much. Actually, it basically gave him up. But somehow he didn’t think this would be groundbreaking news to Dean.

A genuine smiled stretched across Dean’s face before it disappeared for something darker and more wicked. He licked his lips. “And you want me on my knees?”

Well truthfully, he wanted love and happily ever after from Dean, but yes, on his knees was also very much a part of what he wanted. “Yes…”

Dean smiled, lowered and flicked his tongue over the slit. Castiel grabbed for Dean’s head, gripping handfuls of short hair and pulled him closer.

Dean twirled his tongue around the head. Castiel felt the world stop and tried to pull Dean closer. He needed the heat of Dean wrapped around him. Unexpectedly, he needed it so bad he didn’t think he could breathe without it.

He loosened his grip in Dean’s hair, smoothing it out instead gently and looked down at the man on his knees, tongue out and licking up his cock.  “Take me in your mouth.” He requested, trying not to let it show how badly he wanted it. How pathetic he was for letting this happen. How needy…

The second that warm, slick mouth sealed around him, he was lost to the physicality of sex and everything that accompanied the act. A moan slipped free as his head fell backwards, like it were on a hinge that was worn loose and ineffective. Dean sucked back from halfway down, getting him wet, the air feeling cold where Dean’s mouth had been. Oh, but then it was back, and so hot, hotter than he remembered, burning all the way down to the base. Dean’s tongue slid and stroked the underside leaving him grasping at fistfuls of Dean’s hair, “Fuck… this is…”

Dean pulled off, smiling with those wet, plump lips, “This is your first blow job ever, isn’t it?”

Too turned on to worry over embarrassment, Castiel hastily answered, “Yes, now please continue.”

Sticking his tongue out, Dean licked the tip. He waited, smiled, and did it again. “Dean! This is maddening, get back to using your whole mouth.”

Dean laughed, flicked, and then sucked his cock down drawing a ragged breath from his lungs. And then the wet heat was gone once more! Again! What is he doing?! “Cas, babe, you’re supposed to be ordering me around… wearing me down… all that talk? And now look at you…” Dean licked his lips, eyed him up and down with a leering assessment of his unclothed and erect state.

Castiel growled, no longer feeling like himself at all. “You have ten seconds to suck and get my cock sufficiently coated in your saliva and then I’m going to lay you down and fuck you.”

Dean closed his eyes and Castiel saw the man’s cock jerk and harden right in front of his eyes, when Dean’s eyes opened they were black, not arousal black, but demon black, but before it had a second to bother him, they switched back and Dean’s mouth was around him once more. Fast pumps, a loose mouth slipping all around him, coating him, Ahhhh!, teeth grazing, Nhhnn, tongue strokes, hmmm, lips sliding. Up and down, up and down….

Castiel’s hips started rocking in blind desperation for more, his two hands holding Dean’s head, scratching at his scalp, stroking his face. He felt along Dean’s cheek and then switched angles, amused as he felt the blunt head of his own cock press against the inside of Dean’s cheek. He rubbed at himself through Dean and bucked and grabbed at Dean’s jaw and face and thrust some more. Dean was moaning and panting through his nose, twisting at the waist, straining his arms.

Hardly able to focus, he managed to pull back, slipping free and now cold from Dean’s mouth. He rubbed his thumb over Dean’s lips, sticking the digit inside, and then pleased at how Dean’s pupils dilated further, he stuck his two next fingers into Dean, stroking along his tongue. Dean’s reaction was immediate, a deep groan and a wild jerk of his hips that got nowhere.

That tongue was velvet and slick, he pushed his fingers further back until Dean’s eyes began to water and then he went back to rubbing Dean’s mouth, his puffed lips. Lips, Castiel realized that he badly wanted to kiss. That he’d always wanted to kiss. Except what they were doing was not about kissing. Kissing, even he knew, was quite a bit more intimate. Somehow more so than having his iron-hard erection thrusting in and out of Dean’s very tantalizing mouth.

“Lie back.” He ordered in a voice more ragged than strong.

Dean lowered, stretched his legs out, his back awkwardly arched with his hands still locked behind him. But the best of the entire picture was Dean’s slack mouth, his heated gaze, and the thick erection jutting up from between his legs.

Before he went further, Castiel reminded himself of his true purpose here.  What he really wanted out of Dean: To take him apart, to split the demon from the man. Just long enough to make him want to come back to his family. 

In other words… No going straight into the sex. And he had to remember that...

With his fingers still wet from Dean’s mouth, he moved his hand between Dean’s legs. “Don’t move, don’t make a single noise.”

Dean strained, licking and biting his lips in anticipation. And then Castiel pressed against the tight entrance, not in, simply massaged the outside. Running his wet finger in a circle around and around, teasing, and then moving away to grab Dean’s firm rear.  He slid his fingers down the crease, pressing and stroking against the spot that made Dean shake. He dragged his hand up between Dean’s legs, stroking two fingers against his perineum and then cupping and rolling his sac. Dean was biting his lip so hard, Castiel suspected he might break skin any moment.

With a warning look, Castiel dragged the tip of his nail up the underside of Dean’s cock, watching the man’s eyes roll backwards. He did everything to it except take it fully in hand. He teased and tickled, he spread two fingers and ran that flushed cock between them. Dean’s thigh muscles were so hard they felt like solid iron beneath Castiel’s other hand. He rubbed at the muscle, urging Dean to relax, but he was too strung-out by then.

Moving beyond the beautiful sight of Dean’s groin, Castiel spread his palm across Dean’s pelvis, pressing him down so that his hands were crushed more against the concrete. Dean broke the still pattern and tried to buck upwards but Castiel was still stronger of the two. He rubbed a heavy hand up Dean’s torso, sliding over his chest to grab at his nipple, first one, tugging it gently, and then moving on to the other and doing the same, but with a slight twist. Dean let out a strangled moan, gritting his teeth to silence it.

Castiel continued mapping out Dean’s body, memorizing it, testing Dean’s reactions to various touches. First with his hands and his fingers and his nails. And then after that, he took over with his mouth, lips, tongue, teeth. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but it felt like quite a while. A calm had overtaken Castiel, the arousal still a thrum radiating within him but the sight of Dean losing control was what he really needed. And that was exactly what he’d managed to.

He was, at the moment, kissing a trail down Dean’s spine, having flipped him over and rearranged his cuffed wrists to be above his head now.  The ability to remain still and quiet died along the way, Dean was whimpering and pleading.

“Cas, Cas, Cas… what are… God… stop… what are you… doing… s’not… what we…” His words choked off when Castiel bit into the side of his neck, sliding his body over Dean’s back, his cock slipping down between Dean’s legs. “Hhhn… Caa _aass!_ Supposed… to… just… fuck… Cas, we’re… supposed to…”

Castiel stopped moving and brought his mouth over Dean’s ear, he licked into it and felt Dean jerk hard beneath him. He curved his tongue around the shell and then spoke right against him, “We’re supposed to do exactly whatever I want, and the fact is, I don’t just want to fuck you Dean. I want all of you. I want the part of you we lost when your eyes went black. You still don’t understand, this was always going to be more than just sex…”

Even out of breath, Dean managed to laugh. It was a dark laugh, but also a nervous one, “Whatever you wanna tell yourself there feathers. If you’re looking for a little love makin’, you’ve kinda come to the wrong guy.”

Castiel answered instead by moving against Dean again, kissing the spot behind his ear. Nipping and sucking the skin with his lips. Dean made a poor attempt at a struggle as the gentle, loving touches continued and got worse. He reached up and held Dean’s hands so they stayed above his head. It also gave him the advantage of touching Dean nearly everywhere. Dean tried to turn his face away but Castiel used his other hand to stop that and kissed along his temple, his cheek , and licked down to tease the corner of his lips that he could get to. Lips, that for the moment, valiantly tried to stay closed.

Now it was Cas’ time to laugh, “You’re actually not much different than the Dean you were you know. Always choosing something hard over something gentle. Never letting anyone in, never letting anyone take the burden off your shoulders. You only ever called me when you felt you had no other choice.”

The expression on Dean’s face remained firm and unwavering until Cas lifted his hips and dragged his cock up and down the crease of Dean’s ass. A soft whimper slipped out, “Let yourself go. You said you wanted to do whatever, no consequences?” Castiel kissed the base of his neck and ground his hips against Dean’s ass as he continued, “So… just… let go, Dean.”

He slipped his fingers between Dean’s, licked the space behind his ear, whispering more things against Dean’s skin, all the while shifting his hips up and down, riding the wonderful friction of Dean’s ass cheeks, so soft and warm against his cock.

He knew he’d won when Dean’s hand and fingers tightened hard, gripping him, and a broken exhale sputtered out of Dean, followed by a heart-wrenching hitch, his body jerked and he began moaning and undulating against the ground and then up against Cas’ hips. “Pllleassse…..” He whispered, his face turned to the side, trying to look sideways at Castiel, “Oh god… please…”

Castiel smiled, kissed Dean’s cheek, feeling a grin under his lips, and then moved down, kissing and licking down Dean’s body. Slowly and lingering down his spine, moving to bite into shoulder blades and tease his tongue over Dean’s sensitive soft sides, before moving lower to the firm muscular rear. He bit there too, loving how Dean groaned loud and tried get his mouth near other places. His hands held Dean in place as he continued showering him with light kisses, and passionate nips.

The backs of Dean’s thighs were warm under his lips and he kept a hand on Dean’s ass, two fingers on one cheek, a finger and thumb on the other, and his middle finger stroking down in between. He went all the way down until the sole of Dean’s feet, kissing those also. For a brief nanosecond he thought he heard a sob, or a hiccup, but when Castiel glanced up, Dean was cinching his eyes closed and biting hard on his lip, his body tensed up and unmoving.

“Turn over.” Castiel said, his palms caressing Dean’s feet. The man, or demon, or whatever this version of Dean was had a hard time getting onto his back; he was shaking and his face was deep red, his eyes were glassy and his lower lip was trembling.

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked, running his hands up Dean’s shins and thighs, crawling up between his legs.

With a choppy inhale, Dean spoke, “Y-yes….” His voice was tight, straining with arousal and more. So much more. It gave Castiel a wealth of hope that maybe sometime soon, everything would go back to normal… or perhaps even a better version of it.

Leaning over Dean, hands planted on his thighs, knees in between, he stared for as long as he dared, as long as Dean let him and didn’t turn away.  His expression flinched, hardening, those green eyes flashed black and immediately Dean shut his eyes and turned his head to the side, “S-ssory… sooo, ss-ry.” He stuttered and wouldn’t open his eyes, “What’avv done…” groaned Dean painfully.

Sensing that this was his chance, Castiel moved completely over Dean, lowering his body so their full-frontal, naked skin settled into one another, hot and warm, and feeling like a home he never imagined.

Dean closed his eyes tighter still as Cas pulled Dean’s face to him. “Let me in.” He said.

Unsure, Dean pulled his knees up and back, licking his lips and while that was also a plan for the immediate future it was not exactly what he’d meant, so he laughed in a soft puff against Dean’s face, drawing the man’s eyes back open slowly, “No, Dean, like this….” And then he kissed Dean. A searing, deep kiss that felt like nothing else he’d ever experienced. Dean was stunned into immobility for the first instant, but then his whole body trembled, his mouth opened and his tongue surged between them, frantic and desperate. Moaning and moaning, and kissing so fervently that Castiel knew Dean was lost, or in this case, perhaps found.

As the kiss turned wild and hungry, like all the floodgates of past looks and desires had sprung free Castiel moved himself more pointedly between Dean’s legs, where he pressed and pushed his cock against Dean but didn’t do more than that. He just wanted Dean to feel him bare, feel the heat of them together without slick or anything else.

Dean wrenched to the side, breaking the kiss, a sob tearing out of him, “Ww-hat… are… doing… t’me?” He breathed in rough, ragged panting breaths, struggling not to panic, his eyes briefly flashing black and then back again. But he was wrecked. Castiel reached up with one hand to touch Dean’s face, bringing him back to centre, caressing his cheek now damp with unbidden tears. He then reached up, stroking the underside of Dean’s arm and grasped his hand, gripping him tight. His other hand he pulled up between them and spit into it, went back down and coated himself, he repeated this until his cock was well lubed, and then for the last time, brought his hand up to Dean’s mouth, touching the pads of his fingers along and between his lips. Dean opened up, his eyes fluttering, and Castiel slipped two fingers in. Dean sucked, finding the strength to lock eyes with Castiel and not fall apart.

When he started pulling his fingers back, Dean licked and sucked harder, making a noise after they were gone.

He reached down between them and teased Dean’s entrance, rubbing the puckered hole with two fingers until he pressed his middle one inside, sinking into Dean in one go and then twisting.

“Ohfuck! Cas…. Cas… fuck!” His head wavered side to side, always finding a moment to stop and gaze upwards, pupils wide and full of want.

He screwed his finger in and out, twisting in, pulling back, then adding his index finger. The two stretched Dean open, spreading and scissoring. He loved the feel of Dean around him, loved how the man ground down on his fingers and moved like he couldn’t control what his body was doing, just wildly seeking touch and friction.

Never in his long life had he ever wanted anything more than to make love to Dean. Not to fuck him, not so crudely as the demon aspect of Dean had originally wanted.

“Feel… you…” Dean whimpered, his eyes unfocused, “Need you be… be…”

“Be what Dean?” He asked, pulling his fingers free and lining up his cock.

“Be with me… I need you… a part of me…” Dean choked and then sniffed and Castiel realized with aching clarity how much the demon had completely fallen to somewhere very far away. Dean was here with him, Dean was needing him as badly as he needed Dean.

“I’m always a part of you, Dean” He said as he pushed himself against Dean’s tight entrance, feeling it split around the head of his cock and suck him in, the heat was unfathomable. The glorious pressure like nothing he could have imagined. Dean was so snug and warm and almost cinching around him in repetition.

“I want it gone…” Dean said suddenly, fiercely staring at him.

With absolute confusion, Castiel starting to pull back, the tightness of Dean’s hole catching at the ridge of his cockhead, like Dean was trying to trap him inside.

“No! no, no, no, this… this… demon… this thing… black thing inside me… get it out, okay, oh god… please…” This expedition in finding the remaining bit of Dean’s soul inside of him had taking a drastically emotional turn and he wondered if he should pull out after all.

“Maybe we should stop?” He suggested.

“NO!” Dean shouted, his eyes splitting wide, his cuffed hands flung upwards and around Cas’ neck, the metal clinking and jangling, “It’s me, it’s me… please don’t leave… don’t let me lose this… please!”

And then Dean was kissing Castiel, kissing like it was the last thing he would ever do. Without hesitation, Castiel kissed back with a thick groan into Dean’s mouth, his hips sliding home in one thrust that forced them to break the kiss to breathe and shout.

“Yes… fuck yes… “ Dean panted, throwing his head back, “Oh my god…,”  his upper back off the ground, now supported by Cas’ arm around him. Dean’s legs up and tight around Cas’ ribs.

Kissing Dean hard, he pulled back a bit and slammed back in, “FUCK! Fuck… harder… “ Dean chanted between ragged breaths. Castiel pulled out slow and went hard, their hips crashing together enough to rattle their whole bodies.

He switched their position quickly, sitting back on his rear and sorting Dean so that his legs were behind Cas, his ass in Cas’ lap, and his arms, still shackled, resting on Cas’ shoulders. The clinking of the metal and their loud breathing the only sounds until Cas grabbed Dean’s ass and lifted him up, Dean using his feet and arms to assist, and then he let go and Dean fell down over him, his cock spearing into Dean and filling him up, Dean’s ass landing with a smack onto his hips and thighs.

His body feeling feverish, he looked up at Dean who was gazing adoringly down at him, Castiel grabbed Dean’s hips and swiveled him in his lap, feeling his cock press against Dean inside.

“Dean, I don’t want this to be the first and only time. Whatever happens, don’t forget that. Don’t forget what we are to each other.” With his words, his cock hardened inside and Dean bit his lip.

“I won’t.”

With that settled, whether it stuck for the long term or not, Castiel felt better and began hoisting Dean up and down over his cock, Dean’s ass slamming down into his lap over and over again. Smacks and thuds echoed into the room; their grunts of exertion and cresting arousal getting louder and louder as the jarring of their hips picked up pace.

“Fuck… fuck! God… yes… Oh my god… Cas— _Jesus!_ ” Dean gripped tight around him, his cock slapping between their tensed abs.

At each downthrust, Cas held on and ground Dean down in a circular motion in his lap, throwing his head back, “So… good! Why have we never done this before?!” Dean laughed then, a tired, dazed laugh as he humped in Cas’ lap. “You’re so, hmmmph… _tight!_ ”

Dean’s hands went for his face, the metal chain of the cuffs stretched across Cas’ upper back. Castiel felt his head being tipped back. Dean was there, his forehead lowering to Cas’, their eyes locking. Dean’s were dark, but not evil, just hungry and… a little lost.

The pace abruptly slowed, Dean changing the tone as he rocked back and forth more than moving up and down. And then Dean was kissing him, a ghost of lips and flicks of tongue, and oh God, the rocking…

“Fuck! Dean… stop, stop or I’m going to finish,” cried Castiel, as he felt his cock jerk and go insanely hard inside Dean, his balls pulled up tight to his body.

Dean stilled, looking at him, staring, his eyes shifting from side-to-side. Dean licked his lips and then rocked some more, back and forth, in little circles, a little up and down. Castiel felt the two of them turning into a pile of loose limbs and flickering muscle.

When Castiel’s release built up again, he tried to see Dean, tried to use his remaining angelic power to see his soul but the light was no longer perceptible to him, drained as he was. But when he searched Dean’s beautiful green eyes, he saw it there. Dean was with him, maybe not forever, or even ten minutes after this ended, but in this moment, he was here.

Dean’s fingers moved across his cheeks, a thumb tracking a cheekbone, a finger running over his eyebrow.  Dean panted, shaking, his bottom lip starting up that beautiful tremble again as he grinded into Cas’ lap, that tight passage gripping Cas’ cock.

“Dean… “ breathed Castiel, running his hands up Dean’s spine and into his hair, pushing him and arching him more over so that Castiel could devour that mouth. Dean moaned deeply, Castiel felt a gasp of air pass between their lips.  Looking into Dean’s eyes, he felt like he was drowning.

Those greens eyes turned to shock and he stopped moving. “Aagghhh—hh!” Dean groaned, nearly sobbing, jerking suddenly; wet, hot streaks hitting Castiel’s chest and stomach.  “Mmnnn…. Hhhaa… Mmmn.” Shuddering and flinching, Dean’s body went through spasms; each time releasing in spurts between them, his ass clamping hard around Castiel who lost himself in the picture of Dean coming between them.

He watched Dean, feeling him tight and hot around him, pulsing with each white strand of come that came out, splattering them both. It was too much… too much sensation, too intense and it surged over Castiel like a heavy wave. His cock kicked and spilled inside Dean, hot seed filling him up. The ache in Castiel’s pelvis was suddenly replaced with an unparalleled throbbing, but the most pleasurable throbbing he’d ever felt. Nothing at all like the release he’d gotten with April.  This was the most incredible paradox of force and balance, a surge of sensation and, yet, a thread of sheer relaxation.

Dean was draped on him, his scruffy chin and cheek resting on Castiel’s shoulder, face turned in towards Castiel’s neck, where Dean was quietly showering him with light kisses, the press of his mouth, followed by long sighs, more of the warm lips, and then another sigh.

Both of their hearts were still pounding, and Castiel could feel the strength of Dean’s heart hammering against his chest. It slowed eventually, as did their breathing. Until all that remained was utter silence.

Stark silence.

When Dean spoke, it was with a strained voice, “Bring me home.” He lifted his head off Castiel’s shoulder and met his eyes…. Dean’s were full black, no white, no green…. Just black.

Castiel braced for the inevitable. But the only thing Dean said was, “I want you to fix me.”

And that’s what Castiel did.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I meant for this to be smutty and raunchy, and then it just turned into Cas making sweet love to Dean... Whoops! ;)


End file.
